SwanQueen One Shot
by jessica.hebert5
Summary: So some of you might be here since you been reading, my other fanfic or you might new. Either way, let me explain a little about this. I decided to do Swanqueen one-shots. I know a lot of Oncers are their fans. I love them too but I also loved Regina with Robin and Emma with Hook. So that being said this will, take place after Robin dies, and hook won't actually come back. The bac
1. Their First Date

So some of you might be here since you been reading, my other fanfic or you might new. Either way, let me explain a little about this. I decided to do Swanqueen one-shots. I know a lot of Oncers are their fans. I love them too but I also loved Regina with Robin and Emma with Hook. So that being said this will, take place after Robin dies, and hook won't actually come back. The back story of how Emma and Regina actually ended up together will be up to you guys. I will start off with my own one shot. It will be set at the beginning of their relationship. So any other one shot that gets requested can be before they got together. And even one-shot of their relationship building up to the moment they are together. And lastly, the one-shots can be anything after they get together. I hope everyone enjoys and have fun requesting.

First date

Storybrooke

"Mom. I'm nervous. "

"Em, what are you nervous about? You two have a lot of history. You guys share a son. And you two have been having a thing for months. What's so different about this?"

"It's different. It's our first date. I'm afraid I won't live up to everything she expected of me. She has been in love with me, longer than I have of her. I don't want to disappoint. " Emma was standing in her old room in the loft. She had moved back in after Killian's official death. She didn't want to live in a house all by herself. And Regina hadn't asked her to move in yet. Snow placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Baby, Regina is the one scared of out her mind right now. She had been evil for a long time. She is afraid to let you down. " Emma relaxed a little. She starred in the mirror at herself. She was laced in a skin-tight black dress with nicely cut slits on either side, showing enough of her skin. Her blonde locks were curled and pulled into a half up/half down style. And to complete the look she was wearing short brown boots.

"She could never let me down. "

"And you won't let her down. Everything will be fine. " Snow pulled Emma's red leather jacket over her daughter's shoulder just as the doorbell rung.

"I'll get it!" David called from downstairs. Emma turned to face her mother. Snow placed her hands on either side of her face and pulled Emma's forehead to her lips. Emma relaxed in mother's touch. Snow always knew how to calm her.

"Thanks Mama for supporting me. " Emma said pulling her into a hug.

"Emma, always. Now go! She is waiting. " Emma chuckled as she walked downstairs. Emma stopped half way down as she caught slight of Regina. She too was in a skin-tight dress. Though her was a simple purple one. She wore heels instead of boots. Her hair had grown out in the last several months. Regina had curled her hair and pinned it back. Emma couldn't help but stare.

"Take a picture, Miss Swan, it would last longer. " Regina teased crossing her arms. That seemed to snap Emma out of it. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Miss Swan now?" Emma purred causing David to fake a gag. Snow playfully slap him. He slipped out a chuckle. Women or man he couldn't see his baby girl with anyone.

"Let's leave them alone. "

"Aren't they leaving?"

"Yes, but they will like to greet each other. Come on David. " Snow pulled him away.

Emma closed the place between her and Regina so they were inches apart. Emma towered over Regina by only an inch so they were basically eye level. Emma was searching her face for anything. Anything that might say she was disappointed. But there was nothing. Nothing but pure happiness. And Emma got lost into Regina's deep brown eyes every time.

"You don't have to do this Emma. "

"What do you mean?"

"Don't do it out of pity. " Emma rest her right hand on Regina's check and gave her a soft smile.

"Regina we can't do this to each other. We can't keep feeling like we don't belong together. That neither of us is good for the other. We have been through a lot. We deserve this. " Emma felt the warmth of a tear trickled down her hand.

"I know. But you deserve someone better. I'm the evil Queen."

"No, you're Regina, a broken woman who deserves happiness. You aren't getting rid of me. " Regina nodded her head before their lips connected.

At first, the kiss was slow with desire then grew with passion and fierce flames. Emma ran her fingers through Regina's black strands of hair. Her lips taste warm and welcoming. And familiar. The taste of salt from the tears they shared danced across her tongue. It took everything in her might to release Regina. When it was over, they both were breathless and smiling.

"Well, Miss Swan I remember you promised me a date. "

"I vaguely remember that. " Emma chuckled.

"Don't tease me. " Regina intertwined their fingers together, leading Emma out.

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did Emma. My tree never was the same after. It died. I was only able to fix it when you broke the curse. " They had gone to eat and now was walking hand and hand down the main street.

"Well, you had to be shown that I wasn't someone to be a mess with. "

" I have to attempt, that was a big turn on. Honestly, that was probably the first time I knew I liked you. Hell the first time I knew I had a thing for women. But I never truly knew it until later. You were the first person to challenge me. "

"My mother challenged you all the time. "

Regina stopped for a moment and face Emma. "She did it to survive. She had too. You did it because you enjoyed it. " Emma looked confused. "What I mean is you thought you were doing it for Henry. But I know what it was like to always be pushed around. To be alone. To want love but always push away from it when it got too close. Because I thought I was never good enough. You felt that your whole life because of your parents. And it wasn't their fault. It was mine. "

"Regina... "

"Listen to Emma. It's true. You like me finally found someone who loved you no matter what, Henry. He gave you strength. And you were ready to challenged anyone just for fun. I found my first love in magic. And in some way, I wanted to challenge your mother just for fun. It sounds crazy. But true. That's why I wanted you. You were like me. It was also why I wanted to kill you. " The end made her laugh but between those laughs were tears. Emma was the only one able to make her cry.

Emma pulled Regina into a hug. The fresh scent of laundry detergent and cherry blossom hit her nose. Nothing made Emma feel more at home than the warmth of Regina's arms. Even as friends, she loved to be held by Regina or hold Regina. It was comforting for both of them.

"When I first met you, I actually liked you. " Emma could feel the women tremble with laughter against her arms. "No seriously. I did. Only a special women could raise my son. "

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder how I made it through. " Regina pulled away and started to walk again. Emma's shoulder bumps her.

"I didn't say agree. "

"Well just speaking the truth. Henry was a tough kid. When I met you, I understood why. "

"So you'll say I'm difficult?" Angry boiled inside her.

"Emma that's not what I meant. We were joking. "

"Well, you went too far. " Emma pulled her hand away. She was feeling defensive all of sudden. Regina turned to her.

"I did not. You are going too far. I just said he was tough. He was hard to deal with at the time. Especially once you came into his life. "

"So you are saying I should have never come into his life?" Emma crossed her arms. Sparks had begun to form in the palm of her hand.

"Well, he wouldn't be rebelling so much. He always wants to be a hero because of you. New flash, Savior we all would have been better off if you would have stayed out of his life. " Regina couldn't stop herself. The words just came out. She knew she went too far when Emma's green eyes glazed over with tears making them sparkle. Regina reached for the blonde but her head shook.

"Leave me alone. Goodnight Mayor Mills. " Emma turned leaving Regina alone with her thoughts.

"You are back! How was it?"

"Mom... " Emma turned to her mother. Her eyes were red with tears. Her face stained. Snow quickly realized and rushed to her side. David must have fallen asleep as he was not there.

"What happened sweetheart. " Snow guide her to the sofa where she could hold her.

"We got into an argument. It doesn't matter... I messed up. It's over. "

"Oh, honey you are ready to give up after one fight?"

"It was bad. She probably hates me. "

"Oh Em" Snow chuckled. "Everyone's first fight is bad. You think your father and I have a perfect marriage?"

"Yes?" Emma asked with a small smile. Snow kissed her head.

"No. Not even close. You know how we survived? We talk. "

"It isn't that simple mom. " Emma looked at Snow now. She searched her face. But Snow truly believes it was that simple.

"Emma go to her. Believe me, Regina loves you. She has for a long time. I am a mother I have known for a long time. I also have known Regina for a long time. She isn't one to let go of someone she loves no matter what. Look at her mother. " Emma suddenly got up and kissed Snow's head.

"You're right, I am not letting her go without a fight. Thanks, mom. Don't wait up. " Emma left without another word. She ran out the loft in a hurry.

Emma raced to Regina's house. She knocked on the door. It opened to reveal her son.

"Mom!" He hugged her then frowned. He knew what happened. Regina came home crying. She felt bad for what she did. Emma might have overdone it but Regina didn't have to say what she said.

"She is in her room?"

"Yes. I never saw her so upset. " Emma didn't let him finish. She gently pushed pass Henry and walked up to Regina's room. When she got there, the door was crack. She peaks in to see her curled up on the bed. She had changed into a pair of pajama shorts and a loose tee shirt. Emma's whole body ached for her.

"Miss Swan, like what you see? " Emma gasped. Her voice was so cold and harsh. Emma closed her eyes and swallowed. She didn't say anything. She just walked over and kicked her shoes off. Regina still faced away from her. Slowly Emma raised the blanket and slipped in behind her. Instantly she melts right in. They laid like that for a while until Regina turned to face her in the dark.

"I'm sorry, " they said together. They both laughed. Regina held Emma's face between her hands searching her face.

"Oh, Emma I was so wrong. I shouldn't have said that. I was mad because you were getting mad. Tonight was supposed to be perfect. I didn't mean it. Yeah, Henry became rebelling when you came but he also became happier. And I didn't just become better women just for Henry. I wanted to be better for you. " and that was it. Emma collapsed into Regina's arm where she loved to be.

"I love you. "

"I love you too, " they said between kisses. It started out slow but within seconds took off with speed. Emma's hands were all over Regina and Regina's all over Emma. Soon the blankets were off and there was nothing between them. And when it was over, there was nothing left to say. But one thing.

"That was one amazing date. " Emma said as she laid with Regina, skin to skin.

(ps: if anyone would like to read a rated M version of the last scene just request it. )


	2. Their First Time

So fattie6606 requested the rated m of the last scene of the first date. One thing before we get started, this is RATED M. So please turn away now if you don't wanna read anything like this. I will get very descriptive. Anyways on work the one-shot!

Their first time

"I love you. "

"I love you too "

Those words were what started off a very special night for Regina and Emma. After a rough first date, they both knew they wanted to make up. And so it was time for their first time making love. At first, it was awkward. Neither one knew where to place their hands. It was different with women. Each had breast. Both of them had long hair to deal with, even if Regina's wasn't as long as Emma's. All that didn't matter though when it came to kissing. Emma rolled on top of Regina, pressing her firmly to the bed. When their lips met everything else melted away.

While still attached to their lips, Emma managed to pull Regina's shirt up and over her head. They only broke for a second when the shirt couldn't be pulled pass their connection. And for the split second Emma studied Regina's face. This was a woman she loved for a while. She had been her friend and enemy at one time. She had raised their son. And she taught her that it was okay to bring her walls down.

"Is something wrong?" Emma must have looked concern because now Regina's face had a frown written on it. Emma just chuckled lightly.

"No sorry I was just thinking about... Well, you. " Emma didn't have to say another word. Regina pulled the blonde down against her now bare chest, locking lips once more. It was crazy how they fit perfectly together. They were like a puzzle. Each piece had a place. It didn't take Regina long to pull Emma's shirt off. She was eager now to feel her warmth. She always dreamed of this moment. She always wanted it but never thought she would get it. When Hook couldn't come back a part of her was happy. It was selfish but Regina never been one to be completely selfless.

Emma started to trace her lips down Regina's chest hesitating right above her breast. It was only a split second. She wasn't sure if she was scared or just unsure. But it didn't matter she shook away the negative thoughts and went right ahead. Her tongue found Regina's right nipple first, and she started moving her tongue in a circular motion. A loud gasp escaped the other women's mouth and the sheets were gripped.

"Oh, Emma... " Regina moaned. Her eyes were closed. She never realizes it would feel this good. Her body was tingling with passion and the warmth she got from the pleasure Emma gave her. It was different with her than Robin. It was clear to her now. It was hard to believe she waited this long to find out. Though the waiting made tonight even better. She let out another moan though this one was louder than before as Emma's whole mouth was now on her nipple. A burning sensation rippled through her whole body.

Emma didn't stop there, she makes sure each breast got some love before kissing down Regina's midsection sending chills up her spine. She kept going. She started tugging on Regina's pants until they were off along with her panties. She leaned back for a second to get a good look at the women she loved the body. She honestly says she liked what she saw.

Regina was perfectly curved. Those pants suits weren't doing her justice.

"Close your mouth, Miss Swan, you might droll on me. " Regina teased. Emma didn't realize her mouth was open until she said something. The blonde chuckled just as Regina reached up to start undressing Emma's bottom half. "I will like to see all of you too. It's only fair. " Emma responded by pecking her on the neck. Regina acted fast and pulled everything off. But she didn't give Emma time to return to what she was doing. Instead, the brunette playfully pinned her down. Emma looked surprised at first but ended up smiling.

"The tables are turned. " Emma teased. Regina didn't respond. She was too busy getting a good look at her body. It was her turn to check her women out. She even licked her lips. Regina knew exactly what she wanted to do next. It was something she carved to do back when she was with Robin but she didn't think it was something a straight guy would enjoy. She just hoped Emma would. So she flipped the blonde around, pulling her back end up so Emma was holding herself up in her hands.

"Don't be so tense. I promise you will like it. " Regina smirked. She then placed a hand on either side of her buttcheeks and brought her head down to the hole.

"Oh!" Emma bit down on her bottom lip as Regina's tongue flicked at the rim of the hole. It was something she never thought would happen and surprisingly it was something she always wanted to experience but Hook never wanted too. Another reason she was glad she had Regina. She opened up sides of her she never knew she had. She thought it couldn't get better until Regina's finger made it way to her little lady and started playing with the sensitive part. She had to bit her lip harder so she wouldn't scream.

"Don't hold back, Em. I know you love it. " Regina said between licks. She knew what would really make her get loud. She stuck her tongue inside of it and got exactly what she wanted.

"Regina! Yes!" Emma suddenly screamed. She had tried to hold it in but it was too much. All she could do was grip her sheets and enjoy the ride. Regina went back to work. She kept her finger twirling around Emma's little lady and even stick it in a few times. She knew the other women was close to climax when her back arched but she wouldn't stop now. The more she played with the sensitive part the wetter it became.

"Come on baby, come for me. " Regina purred softly to Emma. That was it, those words set her over the edge, her little lady trembles under Regina's touch and finally let go. Emma couldn't hold herself up any longer and collapse on the bed. She slowly turned to Regina as she regains her breath.

"You didn't tell me you were skilled. " Emma smiled up at Regina. She knew things were far from over and she was ready to pleasure Regina.

"Miss Swan when will you stop doubting my skills? " Regina laid down on next to the blonde. Emma didn't wait long to pick up where they left off. She cupped Regina's cheeks and brought their lips together once more. There was so much love between the two. And a lot of warmth. Every touch felt like magic. Emma never wanted it to end. Now that she had regained her energy she was able to pin her love back under her and made her way toward Regina's little lady. She started back where she finished before. She kissed down her body, making Regina gasp at every spot she touched.

Finally, Emma reached her lady and knew this would be her thing. She realizes that each of them had a thing that they wanted to do to the other. This would be hers. Emma first gently kissed Regina's inner thighs, knowing she was being such a tease.

"Emma... " Regina moaned the closer the blonde got to her little lady. Her part was tingling with the want for Emma. And she didn't have to wait much longer. Emma finally brought her lips down to Regina's lower area. Chills ran up the brunette's body as Emma's tongue rolled over the rim of her sensitive area. She started to circle that area with her tongue quicker. Regina gripped the bed sheets and her bottom lip. Though Emma was determined to make her scream just like Regina did. So her next step was to get inside and that's exactly what she did. She worked her tongue all the way in and used her finger to rub the sensitive area.

"Miss Swan! " Regina screamed. Emma had succeeded just as Regina had. They made their first time magically and special. Emma knew she did when Regina said miss Swan. Though at one time those words meant Regina hated her, they later became a nickname. One that both of them agree was a perfect one. It showed how far they came.

"It's your turn. " Emma teased as circled the sensitive area more and more while she went in and out with her tongue. She could feel Regina's lady vibrating under her touch and she knew she was almost time. And she wouldn't give up. She flicked her tongue back and forth inside, which set Regina off. That was it she let go. Regina's whole body tremble as she kept going. Once she was finished, she laid back trying to get her breath to relax.

"I never felt that amazing in my entire life. " Regina said between breath as Emma joined her by her side. Regina turned so she was cradled against Emma's chest. In which, Emma wrapped her arms around her.

"You are amazing. " Emma purred, nibbling at Regina's ear. The other women accidentally let out a giggle. "I really should make you giggle more. " Regina sighed as she looked into Emma's green eyes.

"You're lucky I love you. Because I could make a mean fireball right about now. "

"I love you too. " Emma laughed, giving her a peck on the nose. And that's how they fell asleep wrapped in each other arms. They were skin to skin. And in love. Nothing could make that night better. Their first time was one to remember.


	3. Two Lost Loves

Here is another one shot that came to my mind. I am not going to say much about it. Just read and see.

It was days after Robin's death and Killian's return. Storybrooke was gloomy and dark. Though everyone was pleasantly happy that the pirate was back, no-one was moving on just yet from the fact they lost someone so dear to each of them. Robin had made a difference in this town. He sacrificed his life for all of them. It was a burden they would all carry with them. However, no one mourned his death more than Regina.

The Queen had stuck herself in her office for the last three days without a word to anyone. No matter how much anyone tried they couldn't get her to come out. They knew she lost the love of her life but everyone felt like it was more. Though no one knew why. They just figured this was the last straw for her. Her happiness has truly been stolen. What any of them didn't realize was that she lost not just one love that day but two. No one but herself knew her true feelings for one special women.

"Regina, please come out. It has been three days. You need to live." this was Emma's fifth attempt to bring her out. And that was just today. Regina refused to face the women. How could she. Emma must never know that she was in love with her. She would probably laugh. The whole town would. The evil Queen and the savior.

"Leave me alone Miss Swan." The brunette growled from the other of the door where she sat. Her knees were to her chest. She never felt this bad. Daniel had been her true love a long time ago who she lost. And that caused her to create the best escape from the depression she felt. She was no longer that person and that was the hardest part. Robin had been her cover for the past two years from her true feelings. She loved him though. She hadn't even realized she was covering until she went to the underworld with Emma.

She never wished so hard for Killian to stay dead. She couldn't shake the feelings that she was having when she was there. She hated herself because she truly loved Robin. She had even imagined herself as his wife but that all went out the window when she realized she was in love with Emma. And now that didn't matter. She lost both of them.

"You can push me away all you want, Regina. But I am not going to give up until you come out here and face this." with that the door swung open. Emma gasped at the sight of Regina. She lost weight. Her skin was pale. Her hair hadn't been washed. Her cheeks red from tears. She crossed her arms and starred at Emma.

"Is this what you wanted to see, Miss Swan? See me at my lowest so you can mock me. If you haven't noticed the love of my life is dead. My happy ended is gone. And I have to watch everyone else be happy. On top of that guy liner was saved. While Robin was left. So, I'm sorry if my depression is ruining your happiness." Regina slammed the door just before the tears flooded back. She slipped down the door and held on to her legs as tight as possible as she cried once more.

"Your happy ending matters to me. I will continue to come back until you come back out of this room and live your life. You have too. Robin wouldn't want you starving yourself. I'm going to leave but I'll be back later." The blonde finally left with a heavy heart. It was too much for Regina. She couldn't stay here any longer. If she did she was afraid she would become her worst self again. She had to leave. She gathered herself and transported herself to the fields.

David and his guys had finally managed to grow the beans. She grabbed four of them. She doubts she would use them to come back. But she took them just in case. The next step was to leave a note. She couldn't have anyone stop her. She went back to her office and wrote her letter. She placed it on the outside of her door knowing Emma would see it. And like that she was gone.

* * *

Emma came by the office exactly two hours after Regina left. She brought her dinner hoping she could come out or at least take it. When she got closer she noticed the note and what she read caused her to drop the food.

 _Dear Emma,_

 _I know you will be the one to read this. I left. Tell Henry I said I love him. I couldn't bare the pain of being here anymore. Don't try to find me. I promise I am safe. Maybe one day I will return. Take care of our son._

Though, the other women didn't say where she went, Emma knew. She knew Regina better than she thought. It only took her a moment to make the decision to follow her. She would bring her back for Henry. It would break his heart not to see Regina again. So, she headed to the fields. She took two beans. She planned to come back. She threw the first beans and thought of the one place she knew Regina would be.

"Ouch." She mumbled as she fell to the forest floor. The enchanted forest looked different since she last been here. It actually looked a lot better. Things were being rebuilt. It looked less threatening. She dusted herself off and looked around. She had imagined her parents castle. It was the only one she knew. She knew Regina and her parents had rebuild it when they came here during the one year when they were separated. And that was where she hoped Regina was.

Once Regina made it to her castle, she started by removing some of the Charming's things that they put up while here. She stumbled upon something almost falling over it. When she picked up the picture frame she almost dropped it again. It was one of Henry and Emma. She cringed when she seen it. The charming's must had left it behind. Either way it hurt too much and she put it away with the rest their things. Once she was done she went to her own bedroom where she could be at peace with herself. At least that was what she thought until she heard the doors swing open.

"You know Regina, this is real selfish of you. How could you leave Henry?" Regina turned to face the familiar face. Her heart fell to the floor. What did she have to do to get away from her.

"He will be fine. He has you, Miss Swan."

"Again, with Miss Swan. What did I do to you this time? I didn't kill Robin." Regina almost wanted to scream. The sad part was she wasn't mad with Emma. She was hurt. But it wasn't the Savior's fault. It was hers. Emma crossed her arms as if she was waiting for a response.

"You did nothing. Look I love Henry. But right now, it's too hard you wouldn't understand."

"Oh, really I wouldn't? Because I'm pretty sure I lost the man I love too. Yeah, he is back but that doesn't change the pain." Regina held her breath at the mention of Emma's love. It was more proof that the other women would never love her. Regina was becoming angry though. This woman had no idea how much pain she dealt with.

"My happy ending has been stolen from me again! I am never meant to have one."

"But to leave Henry behind. Is it really worth it? I feel like there is more to this Regina. Just come back."

"I can't it's too hard."

"How?! We all lost someone we lost before."

"You haven't lost two loves at once!" The words were out before she could realize. She gasped and covered her mouth. Emma starred at her confused. Now this was a whole thing. Who else did Regina love? And how did she lose them.

"Wait what-" she couldn't finish Regina already transported herself away. She hoped to lose Emma for good and the blonde would leave without her. She was too afraid that if left alone with her again her feelings would come pouring out.

* * *

The next day

It took Emma almost the whole day to find Regina. She wouldn't give up. She made a silence promise to Henry to bring her back. She would do just that. Deep down she also cares for the Queen. She was her friend despite everything they been through. She wanted to make things better. She found Regina sitting by a tree with her head against it. Her eyes were closed as it seems she slept here. Emma never realized how beautiful the other women was. She looked so at peace when she slept. She hated to wake her. Luckily, she didn't have too. Regina sense her presence.

"What will it take to get rid of you, Miss Swan."

"A curse." Regina looked at her with narrowed eyes before standing up.

"That can be arranged. Do tell me you picked another bean to return home."

"I didn't because I know you did. I counted the beans. I won't leave until you come home."

"Come home to what?!" Regina didn't care anymore. She actually wanted Emma to pull the words from her mouth.

"Who was the second person you lost?" Emma came closer. Regina strangely didn't back up. She felt like she was making a break through.

"It doesn't matter."

"Just tell me."

"No!"

"Regina please I can help."

"No, you can't! Because it's you, miss Swan!" Regina was on the verge of tears. She never felt so alone until this very moment. Her whole body was shaking. She was about to see her whole world fall apart again. Emma looked at Regina and smiled. The other lady hadn't realized that Emma already knew. Or at least she figured it out. But for Emma she didn't want to hope it to be true since she too hard feelings and would hate to be wrong.

"About time you admit to it. I really didn't want to leave without you." Regina heart began to beat faster. Could this really mean that her and Emma had a chance? No. She couldn't let herself think like that. She knew there was no chance.

"Well now you know, you can leave." Regina snapped sitting back down on the ground. Emma came closer and bent down so they were eye level. Regina could get lose in those green orbs for hours and not mind. She almost melted when Emma placed one hand on each of her knees.

"Regina I am not leaving. Are you really that blind? I already knew. Well I figured it out while I searched for you all day. I wasn't going to say anything because I was afraid to be wrong."

"Why would you be afraid? "Regina said in a small voice. She felt like she knew the answer but her hopes were low. Emma was tired of this. Talking got them nowhere. Where she wanted to be right now was against Regina. Now that she knew they share feelings, nothing would stop her from doing this. She gently forced Regina's knees down so her legs were flat and in a quick motion she reached for the brunette's cheeks. She crushed her lips to Regina's. She felt some resistant at first but soon the other women were putty in her hands.

"Miss Swan..." she whispers between kisses. When they finished both we're breathless. Each of them searches the other for the words.

"When will you stop calling me, Miss Swan. I have a name you know." Emma stood up crossing her arms as if she was pouting. Regina chuckled and followed her lead by getting off the ground.

"I'm sorry, Emma. A force of happen." Regina looked at the women before her and it hit her all at once. She just kissed the women she loved. She felt her knees going weak luckily Emma was there to hold her up right.

"Hey you okay?" Emma looked at her concern. But in that very moment Regina had to make sure it was real. She wrapped her arms around Emma and pulled her back into another kiss. She couldn't believe how good it felt to kiss her. She didn't think it was possible. Could she really have a happy ending? And then it hit her. She pushed Emma away making the blonde almost stumble to the ground. She looked shock and hurt.

"You can't do this to me. You can't. This can't happen. You have Killian. No one will accept us." Regina started to shake. She felt her world crumbling. Emma quickly grabbed Regina by the shoulders and made her look into her eyes.

"Stop it Regina." this was the Emma she knew. Her friend someone who could always help her through things. "Killian knows. He has since the underworld. The reason he couldn't come back was that we weren't really true loves. We lied and told everyone that it worked but it didn't. It almost killed me actually. And if there is anyone that will accept us it is going to be him. He has been there for me. He was willing to stay with me as a cover up. " Regina laughed at the last part.

"Funny. Robin was my cover though I didn't realize it until the underworld when I couldn't shake the feeling of wanting guy liner to stay dead."

"Oh, how nice Regina." Regina shrugged her shoulders then she realized what else Emma said.

"Wait you almost died? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't want everyone knowing we went there for nothing." Regina grabbed hold of her shoulders with narrowed eyes. Her head shaking.

"I don't care. Don't you ever hold that from me again." Regina in a demanding tone. Emma nodded not able to speak. Regina release her and crossed her arms.

"It's going to be okay. You know. Everyone will accept us. You're a hero Regina. Stop placing yourself in the villain column. You might not see it but I do. You are loved. Henry loves you, my parents loves you. I love you." Emma gasped as she hadn't meant to say that. Regina's eyes widen. Her dreams were all coming true. She could hardly believe it. She swept Emma in her arms not wanting to waste a moment.

"I love you too." and they collapsed into each other once more joining lips. In that very moment when they kissed a flashed of light spread across the land. When their eyes opened they were home back in Storybrooke. Emma beamed with happiness.

"Looks like we didn't need this bean." Regina smiled and brought their lips back together not worry about who would see them. Because it didn't matter. She had Emma and that was all that matter.


	4. Mother Evil Queen

So, I thought about this one shot like last week and I decided to write it. The reason I waited was because this could possibly be a good short story. This is an AU. It's too much to explain so I'll leave it as a surprise. Just remember it's an AU so this is completely made up. For this story Cora is only little older than Snow instead of Regina. Other details will stay about the same. Beside Cora's feelings for Snow's dad. I will twist that a little. If all will like another one or even maybe a short story let me know. Enjoy!

Mother Evil Queen

"Emma, be back for dinner!" Snow White called after her teenage daughter. She knew Emma would be safe but the enchanted forest was a dangerous place. However, the fifteen-year-old was able to handle herself. She was smart and fast like her mother, ready to make a move when needed. She was brave and strong like her dashing father Prince Charming. Emma knew about the Evil Queen who seek revenge.

Lately, Cora had been quiet though and Emma wanted to get out for a while. Today she wanders a little farther than normal and find herself only ten feet away from Cora. Though the young blonde stayed her distant. She couldn't help but watch the older women waived magic. She always wanted to practice her magic that she was born with but her parents refuse to let her. They were always too busy making sure Cora stay away from their family. Emma had been so lost in thought she hadn't heard any come up from behind her until a hand covered her mouth.

"Back away slowly." The voice whispered to her. The voice was young quit like herself and the hand was soft. Emma knew she could handle this person but for now she would follow him or her until she could get a good look at the person. The young blonde backed up slowly until they were away from Cora. They were now in a small clearing. Emma turned on her heels ready to pounce when she realizes the person was a girl around her age.

"What do you want with my mother?" The brunette spoke first. The other teenager was slightly shorter than Emma with med length dark brown hair. She had a pair of brown eyes. Emma looked her up and down before crossing her arms.

"More like what is your mother planning. I didn't even realize the evil Queen had a kid." Emma wasn't one to back down and this child of Cora wouldn't scare her. Her bow and arrow were strapped around her back and her sword in its holder on her side. Regina noticed it all and wasn't here to fight the girl. Her mother had set her up to make sure no one came her way while she practice who knows what with magic.

"She is ashamed of me. She doesn't let me out unless she needs me for something. I wasn't looking for trouble. She had me take care of anyone that got close. But I have no plans to do so. I am not doing my mother's dirty work." Regina placed her hands in her pockets to show she wasn't interested in doing anything. In fact, she was a bit scare of this girl.

"Emma. "

"Huh?"

"That's my name." Regina took in a deep breath. She knew exactly who this girl was now.

"You're Snow White's daughter. I'm surprise your mother and father let you out so near to my mom. You know what could had happen to you. She wants you dead. You're lucky I came around." Her mother was no one to mess with. Regina didn't approve of the things she did and hated it actually. But she was stuck. She wanted to be free but that would never happen.

"My parents never told me why."

"Why what?"

"Why your mom hates mine." Regina sighed. She wasn't sure if she should tell the girl or not. It was actually a stupid reason in Regina's option but who was she to judge.

"My mom is in love with your father. Don't worry he never shared the feelings. She used to watch him from afar until your mother came along. That was the last straw. She always envies your mother because she had the perfect family and then she took the only person my mother loved. It's stupid really. But my mother loves power. So, she isn't just after revenge but she would love the day she hurts your mom."

"I can't believe my parents never told me. It's crazy. So, she hates my mom because my grandparents are still around and she is married to the man she loves." Emma starter to pace. It was something she did when she had ideas going through her head. Regina watched her worry what this information would do to her. Emma tried for years to get her parents to tell her why. She hated what Cora did to them. They were afraid to let Emma out. Emma didn't have much freedom and she wanted that to change.

"Look my mom is crazy. She wants power. So, her being evil isn't just about your parents. She has magic. She uses it in way I don't understand. You need to be careful."

"I'm tired of being careful. I have no friend because I can't leave the castle. They only let me out today because Cora hasn't done anything lately. I can take care of myself though. I just want to get out and be free." Regina eyed the blonde as she talked. She was so passionate and strong. She had no doubt the other teen could handle herself.

"Then how about we have fun. I never get out either. Show me your skills. But not here. We are too close to my mother. She won't care that I'm missing. She is busy." Emma looked at Regina not sure what she wanted to do. She came out here to practice with her bow and arrow. She wouldn't mind showing off.

"Where do you suggest we go?" Regina smirked at that question. She had the perfect place.

"The clearing by the old troll bridge. Don't worry your parents rid of all of them a long time ago." Emma felt her heart begin to pump fast and her blood rush through her veins as she got excited.

"Lead the way."

* * *

Regina was memorized by the blonde as she danced around the clearing aiming for different trees each time. She called out the target and landed it every single time. Regina was so amazed by another girl. She wasn't sure what to say or do. She just watched her. The brunette knew she would never be able to do anything like this. She would need to learn something else for protection. She knew a bit of magic but never wanted to use it. That's when she remembered the sword Emma carried.

"Hey could you teach me how to use a sword?" Regina suddenly said. Emma was so focus she jumped a little when she heard her voice causing the arrow to fly right pass Regina head. "or not " she mumbled. Emma chucked as she came over.

"Sorry you startled me. I only have one sword." Regina smiled and bent down to pick up a nice size stick.

"I am not that brave to practice with a real one. I want to learn how to fight first before I tried to use one." Emma nodded. She put her bow and arrow away. Then she grabbed her own stick and got into position. Regina copied her and soon they were dancing around the clearing taking hits at each other with their swords. Emma was surprised how much of a natural the girl was. They practice until the sun started to fall.

"I can't believe how long we have been out here." Emma mentioned as she flopped down on the grass next to Regina only inches apart. Emma glazed at the brunette with a smile. Who would had thought they were become fast friends?

"I know. I haven't felt so free in my entire life." Regina looked through the trees toward the troll bridge. She didn't want to express how much she really enjoyed it. Emma was special. She made Regina feel happy for once in her life.

"I don't want this to end. I have no idea when I will be let our again." Emma frowned. Regina looked at Emma's sad green eyes and frowned herself. She couldn't resist herself when she reached out to touch Emma's hand. The other girl let a small smile tug up her face.

"It doesn't have to end yet. Show me how to hold a real sword." Emma lit up and instantly stood up. Regina was glad Emma was smiling again. She unleashed her sword and waited for Regina to stand up. When she did Emma handed her the sword. Regina almost lost her balance when she felt how heavy it was.

"You have to get used to the weight. It could be hard to handle sometimes but you will get a hang of it. Hold on let me show you." Emma came around her back and wrapped her arms around the small frame girl. She placed her hands over hers and helped her hold it. Regina's heart started pound. She was afraid Emma would feel it. She was sure her face was red but luckily Emma could see.

"You might have to start working those arms. You'll a little weak." Emma teased. Regina took a quick look at Emma long enough to lock eyes with her. She was sure her breath caught. She quickly looked away but she felt Emma's eyes burning into the back of her neck. The blonde swipe the sword away from her and walked around to face her.

"I guess we have to start meeting up to work on my weak arms." Regina said smiling but Emma wasn't smiling. Something was wrong. Regina wasn't sure what she stepped toward Emma but she backed up. Instead of saying anything she leashed her sword and turned away.

"Regina we can't be friends. I won't be let out once my parents know who you are." Regina walked in front of Emma to get her to look at her. Emma continue to look down.

"Emma, your parents don't hate me. They aren't like my mom. They are good heart people and will understand. But who said you had to tell them?" Regina knew how the charming's were. They loved their daughter more than anything and her happiness was important. Emma wanted to believe it would be okay but she was afraid.

"I'm afraid they will find out. And stop me. I don't want to stop this." Emma finally looked up. "I like being free to have fun. "

"Emma, you have nothing to worry about. They have no reason to question who you were hanging out with. You simply tell them what you did today but leaving me out of it." Emma smiled. She wasn't sure why she freaked out but she knew Regina was right. Emma just didn't want to be lock up again. That's how she felt when she was in the castle all day.

"We better get going. Let's meet back here tomorrow in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan." They walked away in silence each of them glance at the other as they walked in opposite directions. Emma had no idea how much this day would mean to her one day.

* * *

One year later

It had been a year since Regina and Emma met. They kept it secret for a while but eventually her parents figured it out. Emma shared with them their friendship and they were okay with it. Her younger brother David Jr also knew about Regina. But they talked to Regina and agree not to tell Cora. She wouldn't be happy. Regina was okay with that. Her mother barely talked to her. She told her father though because he was on her side. She loved him more than anything else. After that Regina and Emma met more often. They had become very close.

"Happy birthday!" Regina said excitedly as Emma come over. Emma stopped in her tracks as she got a glimpse of the clearing where they met. Regina had spent all morning decorating their spot to surprise Emma. There were balloons all over and the whole clearing was covered in decorations. In the middle was a blanket with a cake and picnic basket on it. Tears rolled down Emma face.

"You did all this for me?" The girl tried not to lose herself. Regina smiled coming over to hug Emma. The blonde had no idea how much the other girl cared for her.

"Of course! You're my best friend and it's your birthday. You can pay me back for my birthday" Regina said as she released her. Emma felt feelings well up inside of her. This was the moment she had waited for. It was perfect and Regina made it so perfect. Emma reached other to lanced her fingers with Regina's.

"Regina you are the best thing that could had happened to me. This past year has been great. This day couldn't be better for what I want to ask you." Emma paused as their eyes met. Regina felt her skin begin to heat up. Both girls knew they were closer than normal friends. They knew their relationship was different but neither were strong enough to take it farther.

"You know that tonight is my birthday ball. I don't care what excuse you have to tell Cora. But I would love it if you would come as my date?" Emma looked down at that moment. It felt like a life time before Regina responded. The brunette tugged Emma's chin up so their eyes met.

"Emma you are so special to me. More than just my best friend and nothing would make me happier than to be your date. I don't care what my mom says. I'm going to be there." Regina didn't give Emma time to say much more. She leaned in to kiss the other girl. Emma gasped as their lips touch before hungrily kissing her back. This was something they both wanted for such a long time. When they parted they are both breathless?

"I have one condition. I want to go with you as my girlfriend instead of my best friend."

"Miss Mills are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Emma teased. Regina kissed her cheek.

"Yes." Emma responded before Regina could answer that.

"I think it's time for cake." Regina chuckled as she released Emma. The two joins together on the blanket. Neither of them had any idea that in the distant of the trees, Cora was watching. Anger boiled inside Cora. This was the last straw. Her revenge would begin today. It was the perfect day for a death.

(Stay tune for part 2. Maybe part 3. ;))


End file.
